Broken Hearts
by Xenophilica
Summary: Charles es un buen hombre que cree que el amor existe, aun cuando este le ha escupido en la cara de la manera mas cruel que puede existir. Erik es un don juan en las relaciones. Este puede tener a cualquier mujer que se le ponga enfrente, el problema es que él quiere una relacion seria, cosa que termina arruinandole las conquistas.Tal vez es hora de que este par de corazones rotos
1. Chapter 1

Todos sabemos que en el mundo existen personas que merecen ser felices, por el simple hecho de que son buenas personas, son personas que con las que todo el mundo se sienten a gusto y en confianza. Charles Francis Xavier podría ser una de estas personas. Joven carismático y amable, buen estudiante de genética en la universidad y trabajador de "medio tiempo" en la cafetería de su hermana mayor.

.

.

Pero siempre hay algo o alguien que impide o trunca el camino a esa felicidad, las situaciones no podrían ser las más esperadas o tal vez son de esas situaciones que nunca creíste que te pasarían a ti. Como lo que ahora le pasaba a Charles.

.

.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Sebastian?—. Es verdad que Sebastian Shaw siempre fue en bastardo en su juventud.

.

.

—Agradece que no te estoy quitando la casa, Charles, porque si así fuera ahora mismo estarías durmiendo en la calle—. Pero Charles siempre creyó que desde que ellos se conocieron, el otro había cambiado, pensó que había dejado de lado ser tan… maldito. —Podrías hacerte a un lado, estorbas y tengo prisa. Le dije a Emma que se adelantara al aeropuerto—. Le dijo al castaño de manera fastidiada. Charles se hizo a un lado para que el otro sacara su ropa del armario.

.

.

—P-pero… Sebastian, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, no puedes quitarme toda la herencia de mis padres—. Trato de decir Charles con algo de enfado e indignación, pero era imposible dado que estaba a punto de llorar.

.

.

—Pues que crees, mi amor—. Dijo lo último con malicia y hasta con burla, Sebastian se dio la vuelta encarando al más bajo, se acercó a Charles y le tomo fuertemente del mentón, esto causo que el castaño dejara salir un quejido de sus labios a causa del dolor. —Ya lo hice—. Le dijo en tono burlón mientras soltaba bruscamente al otro. —Confórmate con quedarte con la casa de tus padres—. Le sonríe mientras cierra su maleta. —Porque de querer hacerlo, te saco a patadas de aquí, y bien sabes que ni Raven ni tú, podrían hacer nada para evitarlo—. Sebastian se acercó una vez más a Charles le acaricio la mejilla mientras veía con total indiferencia como las lágrimas del castaño caían por sus mejillas. —Siempre te hice creer que lo nuestro terminaría con un _"felices para siempre"_—. Le dijo en tono inocente, pero no dejo de ser falso. —Y tú fuiste tan estúpido como para creer la mentira completa cada mañana después de la boda—. Charles ya no pudo aguantarlo más y se dejó caer de rodillas mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas de sus ojos, cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Shaw simplemente sonrió. —Adiós, mi amor—. Dijo el otro entre risas y burlas mientras salía de la casa, dejando a Charles llorando en la habitación.

.

.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo es que había llegado a creer que alguien como Sebastian Shaw podría cambiar? ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Raven?

.

.

De nada servía lamentarse ahora. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ya no podía hacer nada en contra del otro, simplemente lamentarse por su estupidez, aunque bien sabía que personas como Logan, Raven e incluso hasta Hank no dudarían en darle su merecido a Shaw, pero ¿Para qué?. El bastado ahora estaba camino a alguna isla tropical a lado de Emma Frost, su asistente, gastándose el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado. Además él no era la clase de persona que busca vengarse, por más que Sebastian se mereciera una buena golpiza, de nada serviría e incluso podría apostar a que él saldría peor, pues ni con su telepatía podía lograr entrar en la mente de Shaw.

.

.

Pasó quien sabe cuánto tiempo lamentándose en el suelo de la habitación que antes compartía con su pareja, ahora lo único que salía de su boca eran simples sollozos, y en su mente no dejaba de repetirse lo imbécil que había sido en caer en la trampa de alguien como Sebastian. Dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, no tenía ganas de contestar, pero sabía que si era Raven quien lo llamaba, la mujer no dejaría de marcar hasta que este le contestara. Trato de controlarse para poder contestar y no preocupar a su hermana.

.

.

—B-bueno—. Pero todo intento se vino abajo al escuchar la voz preocupada de Raven.

.

.

—Charles, dime que estas bien—. Pidió la voz al otro lado de la línea, el castaño no pudo evitar soltar leves sollozos en la bocina de su celular. — ¿Charles?—. Pregunto más preocupada la mujer.

.

.

—Raven…soy un estúpido—. Le dijo el castaño mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos para tratar de evitar seguir llorando. —Un completo estúpido—.

.

.

—Vamos, Lehnsherr—. Un rubio con extraños dientes sobrehumanos daba unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro de su amigo. — Anímate y toma otra cerveza, el que estés de amargado este rato no hará que ella vuelva—. Era evidente que Víctor estaba más que pasado de copas. Erik simplemente frunció el ceño y aparto bruscamente la mano de su amigo.

.

.

—Cállate, idiota—. Contesto de manera molesta para después darle otro trago a su cerveza. —Nadie te pidió tu opinión—. El rubio hizo un sonido extraño con su boca.

.

.

—No es necesario que la pidas, pero era más que obvio que te la daría—. Le dijo el otro con una sonrisa estúpida, a causa del exceso de Alcohol en su interior. —Yo te advertí que era mujer no era para ti, por el simple hecho de no ser una mutante—. Erik gruño molesto. —Además, aquí entre nos…—. Víctor acerco a Erik a la fuerza a él, pues parecía que quería decirle algo sumamente importante y parcia ser un secreto. —…te van más "los" mutantes—. Erik se alejó del otro con un claro gesto de indignación en su rostro.

.

.

— ¡Imbécil!—. Le grito furioso. — ¡Yo no soy…!—. Callo de pronto, a pesar de que había estado bebiendo desde hacía como unas tres horas, aún estaba consiente de en donde se encontraba, por lo cual tomo a Víctor de la camisa y lo acerco lo suficiente para murmurarle entre dientes. —Yo no soy gay—. Dicho esto lo soltó bruscamente, el rubio cayo tambaleándose un poco sobre su asiento y después miro fijamente a Erik.

.

.

—Eso crees tú, jeje—. Lehnsherr se llevó la mano a la frente, era más que obvio que Víctor ya no estaba consciente de lo que decía. —Pero es que… no hay otra explicación, podrás tener a muchas mujeres, pero estas no te duran—. Le dijo el otro bastante seguro, hizo cuentas con los dedos y después miro a su amigo que aún lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. —Hasta ahora has tenido más de diez relaciones y siempre terminan dejándote. Las mujeres no son lo tuyo, mi amigo—.

.

.

—Cierra la boca, Creed—. Erik bastante molesto, tomo su chaqueta, pago sus cervezas y salió del bar, un par de minutos después Víctor le dio alcance en una esquina.

.

.

—Vamos Erik, no te enfades—. Le dijo Víctor mientras se colgaba de los hombros de su amigo, Erik solo gruño molesto tratando de quitarse al otro de encima.

.

.

— ¿Qué no me enfade?—. Pregunto con indignación. —Bastardo, como quieres que no me enfade cuando dudas de mi heterosexualidad—. Víctor parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar.

.

.

—Yo no dudo de tu heterosexualidad, solo digo que si buscas una relación duradera no hagas siempre lo mismo—. Le dijo Creed con toda calma. —Busca algo diferente… un mutante tal vez ayude—.

.

.

—Y sigues con lo mismo—. Le dijo Lehnsherr bastante molesto. —Escucha bien, Víctor, yo NUNCA en mi vida, saldré con "un" mutante—. Dicho esto Erik le dio la espalda a su amigo y siguió su camino murmurando cosas que bien podrían decirse que eran un montón de groserías dirigidas a Creed. Víctor simplemente sonrió.

.

.

—Nunca digas nunca—.

.

.


	2. II

Erik venia caminando como alma que lleva el diablo, toda la mañana había tenido una estupenda racha de mala suerte. Primero: su despertador no suena, segundo: el agua de la regadera estaba fría, tercero: no había pasta dental, cuarto: no encontraba su portafolios, quinto: su auto no quería encender, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Azazel, su asistente personal, se reportaba enfermo. Y lo sabía, dios sabía que él lo sabía, Azazel era un grandioso mal mentiroso, pues el muy estúpido seguramente seguía muy dormido como para no notar que él, Erik, podía escuchar la voz de una mujer que, seguramente, estaba con él, Azazel, metida en la cama.

.

.

Mataría a Azazel en cuanto lo viera, solo era cuestión de "ajustar" un poco la cadena con la placa militar que siempre llevaba el de piel roja y listo, se libraría del bueno para nada de su asistente.

.

.

Gruño una última vez al sentir el retortijón en su estómago, no había comido nada desde que salió de su departamento, precisamente porque no había nada comestible en su departamento, otra cosa que debía agregar a su lista de la extraña mala suerte que estaba teniendo esa mañana. Sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a caminar a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del lugar donde trabajaba, siempre iba ahí a la hora del almuerzo, pero esta vez haría una excepción, en verdad tenía mucha hambre.

.

.

Entro al establecimiento, haciendo sonar la pequeña campana del local, una mujer, la encargada del lugar, le dio la bienvenida, él lo ignoro y se sentó en donde acostumbraba mientras desdoblaba el periódico para comenzar a leerlo y esperar a que Hank le tomara la orden.

.

.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar?—. Escucho que le preguntaban. Erik pasó la página de su periódico.

.

.

—Lo de siempre—. Contesto, sin despegar los ojos del periódico, al ver que "Hank" no se movía de su lugar, despego la vista de su periódico enfocando sus ojos azules, casi verdes, al mesero. — ¿Qué pasa, Han…?—. Erik miro sorprendido al sujeto, definitivamente ese no era Hank. — ¿Dónde está Hank?—. El hombre castaño se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascarla un poco.

.

.

—Hank descanso hoy, y yo le estoy cubriendo—. Dijo el de ojos azules. —Si me dice que es lo que siempre ordena, se lo podría traer enseguida—. Erik alzo una ceja, su día no podría empeorar ¿O sí?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Charles se encontraba recargado en la barra de la cafetería de su hermana, llevaba puesto su uniforme ya que Hank le había pedido que lo cubriera el día de hoy, y él como buen amigo que es, acepto sin pensarlo. Un quinto suspiro salió de su boca mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y miraba a ningún lugar en específico.

.

.

— ¿Sigues triste por lo de Shaw?—. El castaño se enderezo, pero sin dejar de recargarse en la barra y agacho su mirada para no ver los amarillentos ojos de Raven. La mujer comprendió que su querido hermano no estaba listo aun para querer hablar del hombre que lo abandono quitándole "casi" todo lo que tenía. — ¿Cómo van los abogados?—. Pregunto para desviar la tensión que se había formado. — ¿Ya te tienen una solución?—. Escucho al hombre suspirar.

.

.

—No—Contesto el castaño con gesto abatido. —Sebastian fue muy listo, dividió el dinero en varias cuentas en el extranjero—. Suspiro de nuevo mientras desviaba la vista. —Aun si los abogados logran encontrarlo, el que vuelva a ver el dinero será bastante difícil, en especial si el comienza a despilfarrarlo como si no hubiera un mañana—. Agacho su cabeza con derrota antes de volverla a elevar y con una sonrisa que era dirigida a Raven. —Pero me alegra haberte escuchado en una cosa. De no haberte hecho caso, no hubiera salvado el 75% de mi herencia—. Raven sonrió. A pesar de que Sebastian le había quitado bastante dinero, no se comparaba para nada de lo que en realidad tenia Charles, el castaño había guardado la mayor parte de su herencia en una cuenta a nombre de Raven, eso a pedido de la mujer, ya que Shaw no le daba buena espina. Qué bueno que le hizo caso, al menos así, no estaría al borde de perder la mansión en Winchester.

.

.

—Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, Charles—. La mujer le acaricio el cabello. —Para eso son los hermanos—. Le dijo entre risas. Pararon toda jugarreta cuando escucharon la campanilla de la entrada sonar.

.

.

—Bienvenido—. Dijo Raven con tono monótono al hombre que había entrado. —Charles, atiende al señor Lehnsherr—. Le dijo la mujer antes de pasar a la cocina. Charles tomo su libreta y una pluma que puso detrás de su oreja, se acercó a la mesa tomo la pluma, listo para apuntar la orden de aquel hombre.

.

.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar?—. Pregunto el castaño, viendo la página central del periódico que cubría la cara del otro.

.

.

—Lo de siempre—Contesto detrás del periódico, Charles alzo una ceja, no se movió del lugar. Para empezar él nunca había visto a ese hombre, pues él, Charles, por lo general trabajaba las tardes y noches, así que debió suponer que Raven ya lo había visto, puesto que sabía el apellido del hombre, además de que Hank era el encargado de atender a los clientes en la mañana. Comenzó a divagar sin darse cuenta, hasta que el otro aparto la vista de su periódico para verlo. — ¿Qué pasa, Han…?—. El hombre quedo sorprendido al ver a Charles frente a él, tal vez noto que él no era su amigo. — ¿Dónde está Hank?—. Pregunto aquel hombre de ojos verdes, Charles agacho un poco la vista mientras llevaba su mano a su nuca.

.

.

—Hank descansó hoy, y yo le estoy cubriendo—. Dijo a modo de disculpa por el momento de confusión. — Si me dice que es lo que siempre ordena, se lo podría traer enseguida—. Trato de reponer, pues parecía que el otro tenía toda la intención de marcharse, vio como el otro alzaba una ceja y bufo con molestia.

.

.

—Un plato de huevos con tocino—. Dijo el hombre mientras regresaba su vista al periódico. —Y un café negro, sin azúcar—. Charles de inmediato anoto la orden.

.

.

—Enseguida vuelvo—. Dijo el castaño para alejarse del hombre. Erik volvió a bufar mientras pasaba a la siguiente hoja de su periódico.

.

.

La campanilla del local volvió a sonar dando paso a un hombre alto que mostraba una enorme sonrisa que dejaba en evidencia aquellos extraños colmillos.

.

.

— ¡Telépata!—. Grito, Charles dio un salto ante aquel sonido y dio media vuelta para toparse con un hombre que vestía de una manera muy común para ser un ejecutivo. El castaño sonrió al encontrarse con el otro — ¿Trabajas hoy?—. Pregunto extrañado.

.

.

—Víctor, no esperaba verte por aquí—. El castaño correspondió el saludo. —Hoy estoy cubriendo a Hank—. Víctor palmeo el hombro del más bajo.

.

.

— ¿Bestia tuvo problemas hoy?—. Pregunto en broma, Charles lo miro de manera reprobatoria.

.

.

—Sabes que no le gusta que lo llames así—. Le regaño, Víctor simplemente rio. —Pero no, no tuvo problemas, simplemente los exámenes en la universidad son brutales estos días, necesitaba estudiar—.

.

.

—Pensé que el niño bonito era listo—.

.

.

—Lo es—Afirmo el castaño. —Pero hasta los genios como él, necesitan estudiar antes de un examen—. Víctor sonrió de nuevo mostrando esos grandes colmillos. — ¿Te doy lo de siempre?—. El rubio solo asintió. — ¿De casualidad has oído de Logan?—. Pregunto el castaño mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

.

.

—No—Contesto Víctor desde afuera, el rubio recorrió con la mirada el interior de la cafetería y su vista se plantó en una mesa, su sonrisa se ensancho más y sin dudarlo se acercó a la mesa. —Vaya, vaya. Lehnsherr ¿Qué te trae por estos lares de mala muerte?—. Erik alzo su mirada y frunció el ceño.

.

.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Creed?—. Pregunto el de ojos verdes con evidente molestia, Víctor solo sonrió y se sentó frente a él.

.

.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño—. Lehnsherr frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el rubio. —Bueno ya, no te enojes. Solo pasaba por aquí, esta es la cafetería que frecuento en las noches después del trabajo—. Le explico al otro.

.

.

—Eso no explica que haces aquí, a estas horas de la **mañana**—. Se cruzó de brazos, Víctor simplemente saco de su maleta una caja, algo polvorienta y vieja y se la paso a Erik. El de ojos verdes la tomo y la inspecciono.

.

.

—La encontré esta mañana y pensaba traértela a la oficina, pero me dijeron que aún no llegabas—. Erik seguía contemplando la caja de madera, la agito un poco.

.

.

— ¿Esta completa?—. Pregunto, Víctor asintió con una sonrisa, Erik abrió la caja con cuidado de que nada cayera de la misma. Tomo cada una de las piezas y las fue acomodando, era su viejo juego de ajedrez. —No sabes por cuanto tiempo lo estuve buscando—. Le dijo el otro con un tono por demás agradecido.

.

.

—Te dije que estaba en una de las cajas del ático, pero nunca me haces caso—. Le reprocho el de grandes colmillos. Una vez acomodado el tablero, Erik inspecciono el mismo, el tablero estaba algo descuidado y hasta comenzaba a despintarse, algunas piezas estaba tan maltratadas que les faltan pedazos, pero aun así se podían distinguir que piezas eran, el de ojos verdes alzo la vista a su compañero.

.

.

— ¿Jugamos una partida?—. Le pregunto Erik con malicia, Víctor entrelazo sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

.

.

—Ya sabes cómo terminara esto, ¿Para qué jugar entonces?—. Dijo el otro con desamino, Erik sonrió.

.

—Las blancas mueven primero—. Víctor bufo.

.

.

—Lo sé, no he olvidado lo básico—. Y así comenzaron con una partida, que fue interrumpida por Charles cuando llevo la orden de Erik y la comida de Víctor a la mesa. —Te dije que de nada servía jugar, siempre acaba igual—. Le dijo Víctor con molestia. —Ya no encuentro que hacer—. Erik sonrió con victoria.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿Te rindes?—. Pregunto Erik con una sonrisa burlona, Víctor hizo una mueca mostrando su disconformidad, estaba a punto de tirar a su rey cuando Charles llego para evitarlo, Víctor se le quedo viendo a su amigo. Se les había olvidado que el castaño había sido espectador silencioso durante los últimos diez movimientos.

.

.

—Parece que aún no—Sonrió Víctor mientras veía como Charles se mordía el labio inferior, se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, signo de que se encontraba pensando, Erik se le quedo viendo, finalmente Charles sonrió, movió un caballo y miro a Erik.

.

.

—Jake Mate—. Dijo el castaño, Erik regreso su vista al tablero, aun sin creer en las palabras del de ojos azules, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que su rey estaba quedando encerado?... era obvio que él mismo, en un intento por proteger a su rey lo había rodeado de piezas, piezas que no podían atacar al caballo pero que si estorbaban para mover a su rey para alejarlo de la amenaza. Con Víctor siempre funcionaba esa estrategia, puesto que el rubio jamás perdía mucho tiempo pensando, es por eso que siempre terminaba rindiéndose al no saber qué hacer.

.

.

Pero Charles…

.

.

Charles era diferente.

.

.

—Telépata, había olvidado que tú también jugabas ajedrez—. Le dijo el de colmillos, el castaño simplemente sonrió. —Por cierto, él es Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, él es Charles Xavier—. Los presento, el castaño alzo su mano.

.

.

—Mucho gusto, señor Lehnsherr—. Erik dudo en tomar la mano del castaño, pero finalmente lo hizo.

.

.

— ¿Por qué te dice "Telépata"?—. Erik no contesto el saludo, simplemente soltó la pregunta, sin tacto y directo.

.

.

"_Porque mi mutación me hace respaldo al nombre, señor Lehnsherr"_

_._

_._

Erik abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz del castaño dentro de su cabeza, solo la carcajada de Víctor lo hizo volver de la impresión.

.

.

—Sorprendente ¿No?—. Pregunto Víctor. —Y pensar que teniendo esa mutación tan poderosa, no le sacas provecho—. Le reprocho, Charles frunció el ceño.

.

.

—No creo que sea correcto abusar de un poder como el mío—.

.

.

— ¿Y por qué no?—. Pregunto finalmente Erik. —Te imaginas lo que yo haría con un poder así—. Le dijo a Víctor, el de colmillos hizo un ademan con su mano.

.

.

—Claro que sí, volverte más ególatra de lo que ya eres, imán—. Le dijo con burla ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Erik y una pequeña risa por parte de Charles.

.

.

—Oh cállate, Creed—. Le dijo el de ojos verdes con molestia. —Dame la cuenta—. Le ordeno a Charles, el cual asintió y se alejó a la caja registradora. — ¿De dónde conoces a ese sujeto?—. Pregunto Erik.

.

.

—Um… ¿Interesado en él, Erik?—. Le dijo con picardía. —Yo sabía que te iban más los hombres, mutantes, claro—. Erik frunció el ceño.

.

.

—No digas estupideces tan temprano, Creed—. Dijo Erik con molestia, Víctor solo sonrió. — Ahora dime de donde lo conoces—.

.

.

—Estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria, yo, Logan y él, éramos compañeros en unas cuantas clases en común—. Le dijo el rubio respondiendo a la pregunta.

.

.

—Aquí tiene su cuenta, señor Lehnsherr—. Le dijo el castaño acercándole un recibo, Erik simplemente saco su cartera y pago la cuenta.

.

.

—Quédate con el cambio—. Le dijo antes de salir del lugar, sin despedirse de Víctor o de Charles, los cuales lo siguieron con la mirada, hasta que el otro desapareció de la vista.

.

.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Lehnsherr?—. Pregunto Charles, Víctor le regreso la mirada.

.

.

— ¿Interesado en él?—. Charles desvió la mirada sonrojado, a lo que Víctor rio.

.

.

—No es por eso….es solo que…—.

.

.

—Es un compañero del trabajo, mi jefe para ser exactos, pero nos conocemos desde niños—. Le contesto Víctor. — ¡Cabron!—. Grito el rubio asustando un poco a Charles. —Olvido el juego de ajedrez—. Dijo con molestia. Charles se mordió el labio ante lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente lo dijo.

.

.

—Si quieres déjalo aquí, si vuelve se lo regresare—. Víctor sonrió, recogió las piezas y le entrego la pequeña caja al castaño.

.

.

—Te lo encargo mucho, Telépata—. Le dijo para después salir de la cafetería, el rubio camino con una sonrisa en su rostro, parece ser que Charles no lo había escuchado, él bien pudo haberle entregado el juego a Erik, ¡Era su jefe! Es obvio que se verían en la oficina cuando el turno de Víctor comenzara, pero quería hacer aquello un poco interesante. Ya venía siendo hora de que Erik conozca a alguien más, para no estarse lamentando por la pérdida de aquella mujer tan fastidiosa.

.

.

Emma Frost.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El castaño estuvo todo lo que restaba de la mañana y parte de la tarde con una sonrisa risueña en su rostro, Raven lo había notado, parecía que el rostro del castaño paso de opaco por la tristeza a radiante por la felicidad, sonrió ante aquella posibilidad de que el castaño comenzara a superar lo que el bastardo de Shaw había hecho con él.

.

.

—Estas muy feliz, Charlie—. Le dijo a modo de broma, el castaño solo frunció el ceño, ella sabía cuánto odiaba que lo llamara "Charlie" en aquel tono inocente. — ¿Acaso se debe a la extraña visita del señor Lehnsherr?—. El castaño desvió su mirada.

.

.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver—. Le dijo seguro, en ese momento sonó la campanilla del lugar, Charles de inmediato enfoco su vista en la puerta y Raven noto un brillo en aquellos ojos azules, que desapareció cuando los ojos dieron con los ojos celestes de Hank. —Aw, solo eres tú—. Dijo con tono decepcionado.

.

.

—Gracias por demostrar que tu afecto por mi crece día a día—. Dijo el de lentes tratando de sonar dolido, pero con ese tono en broma que era raro en él.

.

.

— ¿Y aun así niegas que ese brillo en tus ojos no es por Lehnsherr?—. Le dijo la de cabellos naranjas mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

.

.

— ¿Lehnsherr vino temprano?—. Pregunto Hank con bastante sorpresa mientras se ponía un mantel para comenzar a trabajar.

.

.

—Sí, y acá Telépata ya le hecho el ojo encima—. Charles se sonrojo.

.

.

— ¡Raven!—. Le reprocho, a lo que la mujer solo sonrió.

.

.

—Vamos Charles, ya pasaron dos meses desde el incidente con Shaw, ¿No crees que ya es hora de que sigas con tu vida?—. Pregunto la mujer, el castaño solo desvió la mirada, comenzó a quitarse el mantel de su cintura mientras caminaba a la registradora, tomo una pequeña mochila y guardo el juego de ajedrez de Erik, Raven entendió que había hablado de más, en especial por el rostro sombrío de su hermano. —Charles, yo…—.

.

.

—No cometeré la misma estupidez de nuevo—. Le dijo con un tono por demás dolido. Era obvio que aún no estaba listo para superar lo que Sebastian había dejado. —Nos vemos mañana—. Se despidió para irse.

.

.

—Aún es muy pronto para él—. Le dijo Hank a la mujer, la cual asintió. —Y bien, ¿Me vas a decir de donde sacaste semejante anillo o tendré que preguntar?—. Raven miro su mano, en la cual llevaba un precioso anillo de diamante, nada extravagante pero muy elegante, la mujer sonrió. —Al fin se avivo el estúpido de Azazel—. Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrazar a la de piel azul. —Felicidades—.

.

.

—Gracias—. Le contesto el abrazo. —Aunque le va a costar caro, seguramente Erik lo ahorcara cuando lo vea…por eso…—. Raven descubrió un poco su cuello. —Le dije que me dejara su cadena, así al menos no lo ahorcara con ella—. Hank rio. —Atiende a la mesa dos—. Le dijo mientras regresaba a la cocina.

.

.

—Enseguida—.

.

.


	3. III

Erik había pasado toda la tarde acomodando archivos, archivos que el idiota de su asistente debía acomodar, pero como el idiota de su asistente no estaba, tenía que ser él, Erik, quien hiciera el trabajo por el cual le pagaba a Azazel.

.

.

—Estúpido demonio de piel roja—. Dijo entre dientes al tiempo que aventaba una pila de papeles y documentos sobre su escritorio. Lehnsherr se llevó una mano al cabello, para peinarlo hacia atrás, creyendo que con ese gesto su enojo se le pasaría, miro los cientos de papeles que había sobre su muy amplio escritorio, todos y cada uno con letras grandes, brillantes y rojas.

.

.

Avisos de embargo.

.

.

—Esto no luce para nada bien—. Erik alzo la vista con el ceño fruncido, Víctor se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, de pronto la misma se azoto contra el cuerpo del de colmillos, el cual la detuvo con su mano. —No es para que te enfades—. Le dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

.

.

—No estoy de humor como para aguantar tus chistes baratos—. Le dijo con molestia para después sentarse en su silla giratoria. Víctor, ignorando el mal humor que Erik tenía en ese momento, se acercó al escritorio y tomo un papel cualquiera de los que estaba desparramados sobre el escritorio del controlador de metales. —Deja eso ahí—. Le dijo el otro con tono severo, pero Víctor lo ignoro.

.

.

—Y ¿Cuándo pensabas, amigo mío, decirme que la compañía está en quiebra?—. Pregunto el rubio sin dejar de ver los papeles a su alrededor.

.

.

—No pensaba hacerlo—. Dijo el otro volteando a ver los ojos del de colmillos.

.

.

— ¿¡No pensabas decirme!?—. Dijo el otro con sorpresa mezclada con algo de enfado. — ¿Porque?—. Exigió saber. Erik soltó un suspiro derrotado.

.

.

—Porque solo es temporal, no creo que esta crisis destruya por completo la compañía—. Víctor arrojo los papeles al escritorio.

.

.

— ¿¡Temporal!?... Erik, ¡Tienes amenazas de embargo!—. Le reprocho. —Cuando los bancos te mandan estos memorándums no quiere decir que la crisis es temporal, significa que o vendes lo que queda o el banco se encargara de destazar tu compañía sin que nada te toque a ti—. Erik se recargo por completo en su asiento.

.

.

—Esto es solo temporal—. Insistió el de ojos verdes entrelazando sus manos sobre su boca.

.

.

—Erik, se realista. Siempre te has destacado por eso—. Víctor levanto una de las hojas y la puso frente a la cara del alemán. —Estas en quiebra, y a no ser que tengas suficiente dinero como para pagar la deuda con el banco…—. El rubio suspiro con pesar. —…vete olvidando de la empresa—. Sentencio. Erik frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre de sus manos ante la evidente tensión.

.

.

—No lo hare, ¿Escuchaste?—. Le dijo con voz cargada de enojo. —Mi padre y yo hemos dado todo porque esta empresa sea lo que es ahora. Y no dejare que un jodido banco me quite por lo que he trabajado la mayor parte de mi vida—. Golpeo el escritorio con ambas manos para reafirmar su palabra.

.

.

— ¿Qué harás entonces para evitar que todo se vaya a la mierda?—. Le pregunto el rubio de brazos cruzados, Erik simplemente volvió a sentarse.

.

.

—Ya veré—. Declaro finalmente.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Un hombre yacía sentado cómodamente en la silla de su enorme estudio privado, pasando las hojas del periódico de ese día, buscando que atrocidades habían atacado al mundo ese día. Bebió un como de su taza de café, soltó un suspiro relajado al sentir la caliente bebida bajar por su garganta.

.

.

Finalmente aquel hombre llego a la sección de empresas que había en el periódico, notando como artículo principal, el embargo de una ostentosa empresa, sonrió de medio lado y pasó su mano por su barbilla en un gesto interesado.

.

.

—Interesante—. Murmuro sin dejar de acariciarse la barbilla. —Bastante, bastante interesante—.

.

.

— ¿Qué es interesante?—. Pregunto una seductora voz femenina, vio como la mujer se escabullía por la puerta para entrar a su oficina, poniéndose a su espalda y pasando ambos brazos por su cuello, regalándole un beso en la nuca.

.

.

—Este artículo sobre las empresas Lehnsherr—. Dijo el hombre sin prestarles mucha atención a los "mimos" de la mujer.

.

.

— ¿Las empresas Lehnsherr?—. Pregunto interesada. — ¿Qué pasa con esa compañía?—. Pregunto viendo la página del periódico que sostenía el hombre, la mujer sonrió de medio lado al ver una foto notable de un hombre que conocía perfectamente.

.

.

—Esta por irse a la quiebra—. Dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿No te parecería muy bueno tener una empresa propia?—. Pregunto el hombre. La mujer alzo una ceja.

.

.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer una empresa propia?—. Pregunto interesada.

.

.

—Comprándola—. Dijo para seguir leyendo el artículo principal. —O más bien, robándola, con la ley a mi favor—. Dijo con malicia.

.

.

— ¿Cómo cuando le quitaste parte de la herencia a tu "querido" marido?—. Dijo con tono burlo la mujer, ganándose una risa de parte del hombre.

.

.

—Básicamente—. El hombre se levantó de su silla y comenzó a parear por su estudio. —Una empresa en quiebra, necesita de socios para poder salir de la crisis—. Dijo mientras veía detenidamente una pintura colgada en la pared— Y tu mi querida Emma, serás la que me presente a tu querido Ex novio como una oportunidad de salir de aquella crisis—. Dijo el hombre mientras veía a la mujer. Emma alzo una ceja.

.

.

— ¿Yo?—. Pregunto señalándose a sí misma. —Querido, te recuerdo que no fui un ángel con ese hombre y que si es inteligente, en este momento estaría odiándome con todas sus fuerzas—. Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. El hombre se le acerco y acaricio su mejilla.

.

.

—Si algo se de los hombres, corazón, es que cuando se enamoran, se vuelven completamente estúpidos y perdonan cualquier cosa por tener lo que desean a su lado—. Le dijo para terminar besándola. —Aun si les robaste todo el dinero que tenían, aun si los abandonaste para irte con otro—.

.

.

— ¿Lo sabes por experiencia personal?—.

.

.

—Lo sé, porque me case con un hombre que era capaz de acabar en la calle por amor—. Le sonrió con malicia. —Charles es la clase de hombre que no importa quedarse sin nada si con eso consigue la felicidad—.

.

.

—Un estúpido enamorado—. Dijo Emma con burla, a lo que Sebastian sonrió.

.

.

—Exacto—.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Charles se encontraba acomodando algunas mesas y limpiando algunas otras, casi terminaba su turno en la cafetería, Raven ya había comenzado a cerrar las ventanas con la cortina metálica, mientras Hank se limitaba a barrer y trapear la cocina y el comedor. El castaño suspiro con decepción.

.

.

"_Ya van dos días"_. Pensó con tristeza, mientras limpiaba la última mesa.

.

.

—Qué raro que el señor Lehnsherr no haya venido en estos últimos días—. Hank había comenzado a trapear cerca de donde estaba Charles, para sacarle un poco de plática.

.

.

—No lo había notado, ¿Siempre viene en las mañanas?—. Pregunto el castaño tratando de no sonar muy interesado.

.

.

—No en las mañanas, siempre es después de medio día—. Le dijo mientras pasaba el trapeador por un lado. Charles miro por la puerta y vio como Raven bajaba la cortina para declarar oficialmente el lugar cerrado por el día de hoy. Charles volvió a suspirar derrotado.

.

.

— ¡Es hora de irnos a casa, chicos!—. Se escuchó la energética voz de la de piel azul dentro de la cocina.

.

.

—Déjame las llaves, Raven—. Dijo el castaño antes de que la chica saliera de la cocina. —Tengo que ordenar los papeles que me pediste—. La pelinaranja lo miro molesta.

.

.

—Te pedí que hicieras eso hace cuatro horas, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?—. Le pregunto con molestia.

.

.

—Perdona, no tenía cabeza para eso cuando me lo pediste—. La mujer frunció el ceño.

.

.

—Bien, ese será tu castigo, cerrar el lugar—. Le arrojo las llaves al castaño, el cual las atrapo en el aire.

.

.

—Prometo que te llamare cuando llegue a casa—. Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

.

.

—Prometiste no leer mi mente—. Le reprocho la mujer con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Charles simplemente asintió.

.

.

—Hay cosas que no puedo boquear. Como tu excesiva preocupación por mí—. Raven suspiro y le sonrió a Charles.

.

.

—Esperare tu llamada—. Le dijo la mujer como despedida y ella junto a Hank salieron del lugar, dejando a Charles solo.

.

.

Los papeles no eran tan complicados de revisar, solo tenían dos pagos al banco vencidos, pero nada que significara un peligro por perder el negocio al cual se hermana le dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo, Charles sonrió, pensaba en lo genial que Raven había manejado aquella cafetería y que la misma prosperara, estaba muy orgulloso de su hermana.

.

.

Guardo los recibos vencidos en su maleta, sería como un regalo de bodas pagarlo, aun si la mujer terminaba gritándole que él no debería hacer nada como eso, que ella era perfectamente capaz de sacar aquel negocio sin la necesidad de hacer que Charles pagara.

.

.

Pero a charles no le importaba, él quería hacerlo, porque era para su hermana, su única familia.

.

.

Termino de apagar las luces del local, activo las alarmas y se encamino a la salida para así cerrar por completo el lugar, no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando un pensamiento agresivo llego a su mente.

.

.

"_¡Mierda!"_

_._

_._

Seguido de varios golpes a la cortina de metal que encerraba la puerta del lugar, Charles se dio media vuelta para ver quién era la persona o malandro que se atrevía a dañar la propiedad de su hermana, la cara de sorpresa que puso al ver a Erik Lehnsherr dando patadas a la puerta de la cafetería no importo.

.

.

"_Quieres dejar de hacer eso"_ Erik paro de pronto al escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza. _"Si Raven te viera créeme que no le importaría darte un par de patadas bajas"_ Erik volteo a su espalda topándose con los ojos azules de Charles. — ¿Qué hace aquí y porque intenta irrumpir de esa manera en la cafetería de mi hermana?—. Pregunto una vez recibida la atención del de ojos verdes.

.

.

—Tienes algo que es mío—. Le dijo con molestia. Charles arqueo una ceja. —Y lo quiero de vuelta—. Entonces el castaño recordó que aún tenía el viejo juego de ajedrez que Víctor le había dejado.

.

.

—Tú dañaste algo mío, y hasta que no lo repares no te devolveré tu tablero—. Le dijo el castaño, Erik frunció el ceño no tenía tiempo para discutir con un universitario.

.

.

—El tablero me pertenece—.

.

.

—La cortina que dañaste a patadas me pertenece y no te importo hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo habría de devolverte algo que te pertenece si tu destruiste algo que me pertenece?—.Lo reto, Erik estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, el de ojos verdes apretó sus puños y todas las cortinas de metal comenzaron a temblar. —Calma tu mente, Erik. De lo contrario me veré obligado a noquearte—. Le dijo con un tono de enfado. Erik más resignado dejo de hacer que las cortinas temblaran, segundos después Charles fue testigo de cómo la cortina dañada por el otro regresaba a la normalidad después de haber sido completamente doblada.

.

.

—Ya no hay daños, ahora devuel…—. Erik no termino su demanda cuando Charles ya se encontraba enfrente de él alzando el tablero en sus manos.

.

.

—Toma—. Le dijo de manera amable, Erik abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la facilidad con la que se acercó el castaño, y la sonrisa que le regalo termino por confundir. —Víctor me pidió que te lo diera si te veía—. Le dijo con un tono demasiado amable. Erik tomo la caja y la volvió a examinar.

.

.

—Víctor es un idiota, él perfectamente pudo habérmela entregado cuando llego ese día a la oficina—. Charles se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho por el otro. —Pero gracias de todos modos…emmm… ¿Telépata?—. Erik hizo un esfuerzo, en verdad que lo hizo, pero no importo, no recordaba el nombre de aquel hombrecillo de increíbles ojos azules y cabello castaño.

.

.

Charles arqueo una ceja sin entender aquello, hasta que soltó una ligera risa. —Soy Charles—. Le informo.

.

.

—Charles—. Repitió el alemán con una ligera y casi inexistente sonrisa, se dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar y por consiguiente de aquel hombre.

.

.

— ¿Te volveré a ver por aquí?—. La voz de Charles lo hizo detenerse en seco. Quería contestar que no, no volvería a ese lugar por lo que le quedara de existencia, pero por alguna extraña razón se giró para darle un último vistazo a aquello ojos, brillantes y hermosos y azules ojos. Tan parecidos a los de…

.

.

—Claro—. Contesto con una media sonrisa. —No puedo dejar que un estudiante de universidad me humille en ajedrez—. Le dijo para después comenzar a caminar, dejando al castaño con una brillante y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

El castaño al verlo marcharse se llevó una mano a las mejillas, sintiéndolas calientes, la cara la sintió entumida por la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, pero todo eso desapareció cuando llego la realidad.

.

.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome de nuevo—. Se dijo con reproche y aun sin querer la imagen de su ex marido llego a su cabeza, dejando libre un sentimiento de tristeza, un sentimiento que decía que nadie lo amaría, que no era digno de nadie y que era un completo idiota si creía que Erik Lehnsherr se fijaría en él.

.

.

Aun estado lejos, aun sin saber nada de él. Sebastian Shaw seguía haciéndole daño a Charles.

.

.


	4. IV

Xeno, Por aca!

Hasta ahora incluyo una nota antes del capitulo, pero es que he estado arreglando los capitulos para poderlos subir aqui sin ningun problema, espero les guste :D

***Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Comic's.**

* * *

Había terminado de hacer su movimiento, el avance de uno de sus peones hizo que Charles se rascara un poco la cabeza, Erik pensó que tal vez el castaño esperaba que moviera otra pieza, pero no, esta vez no se la pondría tan fácil.

.

.

Paso los pocos minutos que Charles dedico a pensar en algún movimiento para bloquear su claro ataque en observarlo, no sabía desde cuando llevaba la cuenta de las veces en que se le había quedado viendo al más bajo, cuando este agachaba su mirada para ver el tablero de ajedrez. Nunca lo admitiría, al menos no abiertamente, pero le encantaba esa manía que Charles tenia de morderse ligeramente los labios cuando pensaba, o de ese sutil movimiento de llevarse la mano bajo el mentón para recargar su codo en la mesa, o de aquella sonrisa triunfal que se dibujaba en esos labios cada vez que terminaba su turno a la vez que él agachaba su mirada.

.

.

Dos semanas llevaban viéndose.

.

.

Al principio fue una amistad normal, como cualquier otra que hubiese formado a lo largo de su vida, amistad como la que tenía con Víctor o con Azazel, pero con el tiempo, noto que Charles era diferente, demasiado diferente. Noto que a Charles podía pasarle casi cualquier cosa que hiciera enojar a Erik, algo que no le permitiría hace a Víctor siquiera, cosa que comenzaba a preocuparlo, jamás había dejado que alguien que no llevara conociendo al menos más de tres años, tuviera las libertades de hablar con él, Erik, como las que tenía Charles, se tuteaban, se hacían bromas entre charlas, algo que jamás había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con aquella mujer rubia que pretendía aunque sea por un minuto, tratar de sacarle un sonrisa.

.

.

Charles era especial, especial en un sentido diferente a la amistad.

.

.

Y aunque Erik encubría los encuentros diciendo que era para demostrarle de una vez por todas que Charles era peor que él en ajedrez, cosa que terminaba tragándose cada vez que el castaño lo acorralaba en alguna jugada, que Erik sospechaba como trampa, Charles siempre terminaba negando que él no usaría su poder de esa manera, así que Erik siempre terminaba tragándose sus palabras, la verdad era que Erik simplemente quería pasar más tiempo con el castaño. Si bien habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, aquello puede formar ya parte del pasado, las cosas eran distintas en el hoy por hoy, al menos para Erik, el hombre que no había podido dejar de sucumbir ante aquellos ojos color cielo que parecían iluminar todo a su alrededor

.

.

Una vez más esa mirada azul se alzó en el rostro de Charles, aunque el de ojos verdes estaba seguro de que aún no hacia su movimiento en aquel tablero.

.

.

— ¿Pasa algo, Erik?—. Pregunto el castaño con todo preocupado, Erik simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin darle una mirada a Charles.

.

.

—No, ¿Por qué lo dices?—. Pregunto, tratando de concentrarse en el tablero y tratando de deducir cual sería el siguiente movimiento del más bajo.

.

.

—Tu mente esta algo… inquieta—. Dijo Charles mientras regresaba la vista al tablero y volvía a llevarse su mano a su mentón, clara señal de que comenzaba a pensar en su movimiento, pero se mantendría atento a las palabras de Erik.

.

.

—No es nada—. Aseguro Erik. —Es solo que me estoy viendo en problemas con mi trabajo—.Y no mentía, se llevó la mano al cuello para acariciarlo y así mitigar un poco lo preocupado que lo tenían las amenazas de los banco de embargar la empresa si no pagaba a tiempo.

.

.

— ¿Problemas?—. Charles movió un caballo antes de levantar una vez más su mirada, Erik dio un ligero asentimiento para volver a concentrarse en el juego frente a él. —Eres el dueño de las empresas Lehnsherr, ¿Verdad?—. El castaño alzo un poco más la vista solo para ver al cielo. —Algo me comento Víctor. ¿Es por falta de dinero?—. El de ojos verdes desvió la mirada.

.

.

—Es solo una etapa, ya pasara—. Dijo Erik tratando de sonar seguro, pero la verdad eso se estaba poniendo difícil, otros tres memorándums llegaron esa mañana a su oficina, y ni se molestó en abrirlos, sabía perfectamente lo que decían. —Tu entiendes no, esto de las crisis vienen y se van, así son los negocios—. Charles abrió sus grandes ojos azules, para después sonreírle a Erik, lo cual le pareció encantador a Lehnsherr.

.

.

—La verdad no—. Negó el castaño aun con una sonrisa que a Erik comenzaba a perturbar, ese hombre no podía ser tan atractivo con esa sonrisa. —Pero puedo darme una idea—. Erik soltó una risa y finalmente movió a su reina para tomar el caballo de Charles que amenazaba a su alfil.

.

.

—"¿Puedes darte una idea?"—. Pregunto Erik con una sonrisa incrédula. — ¿Cómo es eso?—.

.

.

—Digamos que hace un tiempo ayude a alguien en la creación y administración de una empresa, así que puedo darme una idea de lo que son aquellas crisis económicas—. Charles movió otro peón. —Jaque—. Erik se llevó la mano a la barbilla, aquello no se lo esperaba… ¡¿Cómo no lo vio?!

.

.

— ¿Administración de una empresa?... pensé que estudiabas en la facultad de genética—. Dijo Erik con cierta sorpresa antes de sacrificar a su torre para salvar a su rey.

.

.

—Claro, estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera, pero mi padre me educo bien en la rama de la economía, así que no fue difícil crear y mantener una empresa—. Charles tomo la torre de Erik moviendo un alfil.

.

.

—Entonces supongo que tu empresa se mantiene bien ahora, ¿No?—. Charles se removió incomodo en su asiento y agacho más su mirada.

.

.

—La empresa se declaró en banca rota hace algún tiempo—. Dijo en un tono más bajo, Erik abrió sus ojos de sobremanera por aquella noticia.

.

.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿También fue una crisis económica?—. Pregunto Lehnsherr con interés, pero eso solo logro incomodar al castaño.

.

.

—Se debió a otra situación… no quisiera hablar de eso—. Charles desvió la mirada y entonces ambos hombres pensaron que la jugada de ajedrez quedaría sin concluir.

* * *

.

.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer con esta crisis que ataca a tu empresa?—. Pregunto Charles mientras caminaba al lado de Erik, el más alto se encogió de hombros.

.

.

—Hare lo que jamás quise hacer. Buscare socios, no me queda de otra—. Dijo Erik con pesar, en verdad no quería que su empresa se viera dividida con socios, pero si quería salvarla, entonces debía hacer un sacrificio por eso.

.

.

—Imagino que buscaras inversionistas, ¿No?—. Erik alzo una ceja, para después sonreír.

.

.

—Para darte una idea de lo que me pasa, Charles, pareces saber más de lo que dices sobre el tema—. El de ojos azules desvió la mirada.

.

.

—Bueno… es solo que…—. El de ojos azules se quedó callado por un momento. —Me gustaría ayudarte—. Le dijo finalmente haciendo que Erik se parara en seco. Charles miro a Erik el cual yacía unos pasos más atrás que él.

.

.

— ¿Ayudarme?—. Pregunto Erik. — ¿Tú quieres ayudarme?—. Charles se le quedo viendo por unos momentos.

.

.

— ¿Acaso no puedo?—. Pregunto el castaño mientras ladeaba la cabeza, Erik negó con la cabeza.

.

.

—No es eso, lo que quiero decir es que para esto necesitare una gran cantidad de dinero—. Charles sonrió, lo que desconcertó a Erik.

.

.

—Solo dime cuanto necesitas y asunto arreglado—. Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa bastante inocente, Erik quedo bastante sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

.

.

—Charles… no… como—. El de ojos verdes no sabía que decir.

.

.

—Deja de balbucear Erik—.Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. —No te va para anda—. Erik paro de hablar para dedicarle una sonrisa a Charles.

.

.

—Gracias—. Le calaba admitirlo, pero tal vez Creed tenía razón, lo suyo, son "los" mutantes.

* * *

.

.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Charles?—. Pregunto Raven antes de poner su firma en un cheque que tenía una gran cantidad de dinero, la mujer se veía preocupada.

.

.

—Vamos Raven, piensa que no solo yo ayudare a Erik, también tu ayudaras a Azazel a conservar su empleo—. Le dijo Charles con seguridad, a lo que Raven suspiro.

.

—Azazel no me preocupa, yo le daría empleo aquí si en dado caso Lehnsherr lo despide—. Contesto la de ojos amarillos para terminar de firmar el cheque y dárselo a Charles.

.

.

—No seas así—. Raven volvió a suspirar.

.

.

—Telépata tiene razón, Raven—. Víctor sonrió mostrando todos sus colmillos. —Ayúdanos al camarada Azazel y a mi conservar nuestros trabajos—.

.

.

—Solo porque Charles lo pide—. Dijo la mujer mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cadera. —Pero si a Lehnsherr se le ocurre hacer una estupidez como la que…—. Raven paro en seco sus palabras, antes de ver el rostro triste de Charles. — No dudare en destruir a ese ejecutivo de pacotilla—. Amenazo a Creed, a pesar de que la amenaza era para Erik.

.

.

— ¿Y porque me amenazas a mí?—. Le reprocho el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Raven golpeo su puño en la mesa.

.

.

—Porque tú y ese hombre son unidos, así que la llevan los dos—. Contesto al de piel azul alzando su dedo índice para remarcar sus palabras.

.

.

—Pero… yo solo trabajo para él—.

.

.

—La llevaran los dos ¡He dicho!—. Dijo de manera amenazadora, Creed solo se limitó a pasar saliva, cuando Raven daba miedo, daba miedo.

.

.

—No seas así, Raven—. Le dijo el castaño mientras tomaba el pequeño papel de las finas manos de la chica azul, miro con entusiasmo aquel papelito y sonrió. —Se lo llevare a Erik ahora mismo—. Y sin esperar a la aprobación o permiso de su hermana, Charles solo logro aventar el mantel detrás del mostrador, tomar su mochila y salir corriendo del local.

.

.

—Parece radiar entusiasmo, ¿No?—. Comento Hank mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el otro par platicando antes de que Charles saliera del lugar.

.

.

—Si—. Dijo Raven con una mueca triste en su cara, cosa que desconcertó a Víctor y a Hank.

.

.

— ¿Dije algo malo?—. Pregunto el de lentes, Raven simplemente negó con la cabeza y se marchó hacia la cocina.

.

.

—"_Charles"_—. Pensó Raven. —_"Me preocupas"_—.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La recepcionista era una muchacha amable llamada Kitty, con una larga melena castaña atada en una cola de caballo, la cual le indico amablemente el piso en donde Erik se encontraba trabajando en ese momento, Charles simplemente agradeció con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta.

.

.

Al llegar al último piso de la recepción, pudo ver como Azazel se encontraba yendo y viniendo de un lado de la habitación a otra era en esos momentos en los que veía lo útil que resultaba la mutación del novio de su hermana.

.

.

— ¡Hey, Charles!—. Exclamo el de piel roja al ver al castaño parado al pie de la puerta de la recepción de la oficina principal. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿Raven mando por mí?—. Charles negó con una sonrisa, causando que la sonrisa entusiasta del hombre se borrara de su rostro.

.

.

—Busco a Erik, ¿Esta?—. Pregunto viendo a espaldas del Azazel, el hombre volvió a sonreír.

.

.

— ¡Claro, hombre!—. Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su futuro cuñado. —El jefe rara vez sale de su oficina en estos días—. Azazel dio un par de golpes a la puerta de madera antes de abrirla. —Lehnsherr, te buscan—. Erik yacía sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos cuantos papeles, al escuchar la voz de su asistente fue que alzo su mirada opacada tras unas gafas, las cuales retiro al ver a charles parado a un lado de Azazel, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Charles al toparse con la verdosa mirada de Erik.

.

.

— ¡Charles!—.

.

.

—Hola—. Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras avanzada dejando al de piel roja atrás.

.

.

— ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita?—. Erik se puso de pie para recibir a Charles, el castaño se removió un poco buscando algo en la mochila que ahora traía colgada al hombro.

.

.

—Solo…vine a traerte esto—. El castaño le entrego a Erik un papelito doblado, el otro lo tomo con cierta curiosidad, al desdoblarlo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver la cantidad de dinero que él amablemente le había pedido y que, al parecer, gustosamente había dado Charles.

.

.

—Charles… esto es…—. Erik se vio interrumpido cuando la mano de Charles fue alzada, el castaño negó con la cabeza.

.

.

—Este dinero te lo prestamos Raven y yo, con la condición de que no corras a Azazel—. El castaño sonrió y Erik le siguió, a los segundos una nube de humo apareció al lado de los dos.

.

.

—Te escuche—. Dijo Azazel en modo de reproche, pero de inmediato desapareció en una nueva nube de humo. Ambos hombres rieron a carcajadas, cuando finalmente pudieron recobrar el aliento, Erik le indico a Charles que lo siguiera hasta su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y de él saco un fajo de hojas, muy parecidas a las que hay en un contrato.

.

.

—Toma. Necesito que firmes esto—. Le indicó Lehnsherr una vez que Charles tomo las hojas y comenzó a leerlas. —Es para proteger el dinero que has invertido aquí, es algo así como un seguro en el que yo me comprometo a pagarte todo lo que me has prestado, además en este documento de específica que tú eres dueño de la cuarta parte de mis acciones, ¿Te parece?—. Pregunto Erik al ver como los ojos azules de Charles se movían de un lado a otro mientras leía cada línea del papel, cuando termino, le dedico una sonrisa a Erik.

.

.

—Me parece—. Le dijo, Erik de igual manera le sonrió al castaño, miro el cheque que aún estaba en sus manos y después de un debate interno se arriesgó a abrazar a Charles, lo cual causó sorpresa en el de menor tamaño, pero duro poco, pues una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo adorno su rostro. —_"Al demonio"_—. Pensó para sí. —_"Me gustas, Erik"_—. Pensó mientras correspondía el abrazo y escuchaba el susurro de Erik en su oído.

.

.

—Gracias, Charles—.

* * *

.

.

* * *

— ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez mañana?—. Pregunto Charles una vez fuera del edificio donde Erik trabajaba. —O podríamos hacer otra cosa—. Se llevó la mano al mentón para pensar.

.

.

—Charles—. Lo llamo Erik, el cual se encontraba ligeramente atrás del castaño.

.

.

—O podríamos quedarnos en la cafetería y comer algo que Raven haya preparado—. Pero parecía que el Telépata se encontraba en su propio mundo.

.

.

— ¡Charles!—. Erik alzo la voz, logrando que el castaño se detuviera, Charles volteo a ver a Erik cuando este inesperadamente tomo su mano. —Salgamos—. Le dijo con gesto serio, algo habitual en Lehnsherr.

.

.

— ¿A jugar ajedrez al parque?—. Pregunto con clara inocencia, Erik negó con la cabeza. — ¿Entonces?—. ¿Se arriesgaría?, Erik no sabía cómo continuar aquella petición que había comenzado, las palabras parecieran atorársele en la garganta, charles comenzaba a dirigirle una mirada preocupada, como las que solía darle cuando veía que él, Erik, no tenía su mente tranquila. —Erik, calma tu mente, estas dejando salir varios pensamientos a la vez, no puedo bloquearlos—. Charles se llevó una mano a su cabeza, haciéndole saber al de ojos verdes que aquello podía llegar a lastimar al más bajo. Erik dejo de pensar.

.

.

—Lo siento—. Dijo finalmente viendo como Charles volvía en sí, regalándole una sonrisa.

.

.

—No importa—. Dijo apartando su mano de su frente. —Solo pude entender unas cuantas líneas, aunque no eran muy claras, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?—. Erik desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

.

.

—Quiero que salgamos. Tú y yo—. Charles abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras que un sonrojo se acumuló en sus mejillas. —Sin ajedrez y sin tu hermana a un lado queriéndome matar con la mirada—. Le dijo en tono de broma lo último. — ¿Quieres?—. Charles solo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de que Erik le robara un beso en la mejilla, lo que termino de aumentar el tono rojizo en sus mejillas, con algo de pena Charles se acercó a Erik y parándose de puntitas le regreso en beso, ganándose una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes de parte de Erik.

.

.

Y entonces Erik entrelazo sus dedos con los de Charles, caminando así a la par de otro.

.

.

* * *

Otra nota antes de irme: ¡Dejen sus comentarios!, esta no mutante se los agradecera mucho :D


End file.
